Emerald Eyes
by kissofthemoon
Summary: This is basically what would have happened if Merlin had told Morgana about his magic in The Nightmare Begins and how her relationships with the other characters develop, especially with Arthur. This is my first story, so please review in order to let me know if it's any good ]
1. Chapter 1

-_It's magic, Merlin. It's me. I . . ._ Morgana trailed off, her eyes wide and scared. She studied his face, trying to figure out how he'd take it. Would he believe her? Would he think she was only scared of her nightmares, just like Gaius did? And if it was the first one, what would he do? Tell Arthur? Or, even worse, Uther? The King claimed he loved her as a daughter, but was his love stronger than his hatred of magic? All these things went through her mind, together with countless memories of executions without trials, which hunts and celebration of the dead, unfortunate enough to have magic and Uther Pendragon as a king at the same time. Was telling Merlin anything at all a mistake? She couldn't take the words back… but then again this was Merlin. They were friends… right?

-_Do you . . . Do you believe me? You think it's magic too? Please. I just need someone to say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it. _Her voice was cracking now, tears of despair filling her emerald eyes. Merlin looked at her, contemplating whether he should reveal his secret or keep pretending to be someone he's not. Maybe if he told her, he could guide her, show her how to use her powers for good... Also, it would be nice to be able to be himself in front of at least one other person. But telling Morgana would change everything. He had less than a minute to make a decision, one that would turn his life upside down, for better or worse.

-_I… I believe you. _He said finally, after what felt like ages. Their eyes locked for a second, fear, hope, shock, and gratitude all mixed in hers.

-_You do? But wait… you, you're not going to tell anyone, are you? Not even Arthur… Maybe I shouldn't have tol-_ Merlin closed the distanced between them by stepping forward and putting both his hands on her shoulders.

-_Morgana, calm down. _He said, staring into her eyes. _You know you can trust me, everything will be alright, I promise you._

_ - But-but what if Uther finds out, what if he sees me using magic? He'll kill me, Merlin._

_ - He won't find out. I can guarantee it._

_ -But… _she trailed off, realizing just now how close they were to each other. He noticed it, too, apparently, for he took a step back and murmured a "sorry"- _How can you be so sure?_

-_ Okay, listen, I'll tell you something but you have to promise me you'll keep it a secret. Morgana nodded, waiting. Gaius is the only one in Camelot who knows … _Merlin started, examining his shoes. It was now or never. _I, I have magic._ He continued, still not looking up.

_ -You ha- you have magic? Like me? _

_ -Uhm, yeah, kind of… _

_ -For how long?_

_ -I was born with it. It's why I came here, actually, I couldn't keep it a secret at home…_

_ -And you've had to live with this secret all your life?_

Merlin nodded, finally taking his glance off the floor. He had expected surprise, shock maybe, and he had even expected anger but he had most definitely not expected what followed. Morgana hugged him.

-_You must have felt so alone… _she whispered, as if scared that someone could hear them. She felt Merlin nod and his embrace on her tightened-_I can only imagine. It will be different now. We'll have each other. You can teach me how to do things, like control my powers… _

In that very moment, the door opened and they heard Gaius walking it. They quickly separated, Morgana backing away too far and bumping into the physician's potion table. Merlin stared at her for a few seconds. She wasn't the scared girl who came here terrified of her abilities. She smiled, genuinely, like she used to .

_-Ah, and what is my favourite patient doing here again? Did the potion not work?-_Gaius asked, putting some herbs on the table.

_-No, I'm actually here to thank you. I'm feeling much better now_-Morgana replied, stealing a glance towards Merlin and smiling conspiringly- _Thanks again_

- _It is my biggest pleasure_-responded Gaius-_You should go back to the castle, now, it's getting late._

_ -I will see you tomorrow-_Morgana smiled and left.

As she was walking towards her rooms, she finally started to realize what was happening. She had magic, and so did Merlin. It really felt a lot better to know she was not alone. She even allowed herself to believe that someday she would be able to be herself- her new magical self- without fear. That day was definitely not going to be soon, not while Uther ruled Camelot. But when Arthur became King… She knew him better than she knew herself, or at least she used to, and so she was sure that Arthur's kingdom would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

A massive thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed/took the time to read the first chapter

* * *

Merlin was tidying up Arthur's chambers the next day, trying to comprehend how in Camelot's name the Crown Prince could make such a horrendous mess for such a short period of time, when he heard the door creak. Morgana walked in, looking magnificent as ever in her sapphire blue gown.

_-Lady Morgana_ –he exclaimed surprised- Arthur is not here, he is training with his knights.

-_I believe we have reached the point where you can leave out the "Lady" part, Merlin_ – she laughed as the boy smiled bashfully. – _I'm actually here to see you. You said yesterday that you can teach me to control my powers. _

-_Yes, well, I am hardly fit to be a teacher, really, but Gaius gave me this book-_

-_Does he know?-_Morgana cut him off, her face suddenly becoming serious-About me?

_ -He knew that your dreams are prophecies and he does suspect that you have magic but I haven't told him anything…_

_ -Don't. Please, don't tell him._

_ -But wh-_

-_He knew, Merlin. And even now, he's lying to me. He has been, apparently, all my life._

The young warlock nodded, promising not to tell Gaius anything. He didn't completely understand her, but he could see the pain and the feeling of betrayal written in Morgana's eyes. Before he could say anything, she changed the topic.

_-So, how are we going to start? Can you teach me how to move objects with my mind? Actually, why aren't you using magic to clean up after Arthur?_

_ -You should only use it when you really need to. You have to be extremely careful, you can get caught otherwise._ –Merlin explained. He looked around until he saw the unmade bed. _But you do have to start from somewhere. Look_- He pointed at the bed and whispered **_Dæfte þæt bedd._**The covers quickly creeped up and the Prince's bed was made in seconds.

-That was amazing –Morgana almost shouted –Let me try it- she crumpled the covers and then looked at the bed, concentrated and said **_Dafte þæt bet._**Nothing happened. –Am I not saying it right?

After about twenty minutes of failed attempts and mispronounced spells Morgana was hopeless.

_ -I am never going to do this-_ she announced finally, sounding utterly defeated.

_-You can't give up, it's not easy. It takes practice, you'll see. Maybe we should do something easier. Push that pitcher off the table._

_-What?_

_ -Trust me-_ Merlin responded, coming closer to her and the table.

Morgana did as he told her, and gasped when she saw the vessel stopped just before hitting the ground, after her friend's **_Gestillan._**He then levitated it onto the table again.

The King's Ward was on the verge of expressing her astonishment when she heard steps from the hall. Seconds later, Arthur walked in, giving new tasks to Merlin from the door. He lost his ability to speak when he saw who else was there.

_-Arthur_- she said smiling.

_-Morgana, what are you doing here?_

_ -I am aware of the fact that your mental abilities are not what one would call impressive, Arthur, bit given that these are your chambers I expected you to figure this mystery on your own._

_ -Ah, Morgana, hilarious as ever. _

_-I came to inform you that I will be visiting my father's grave in a few days_. –which was true anyway. She couldn't think of another excuse.

_-And you knew that you would miss me so sorely that you decided to spend as much time with me as you possibly could? How incredibly sweet of you._

_-What can I say, you know me too well._ –she deadpanned.

She was leaving when he caught her hand. He looked her in the eyes, the playful smirk replaced by a gentle smile.

_-Seriously, though, are you alright? You didn't seem well yesterday_. –he half-whispered, genuine concern visible in his eyes. Morgana smiled, really smiled, and answered that everything was perfectly alright. And for the first time in a long while, it really was.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Come on, you are slower than a snail –Arthur exclaimed and looked down to a panting Morgana making her way up the stairs as fast as she possibly could. _

_ -I'd like to see you climbing all these steps whilst wearing a dress –she responded, glaring at him. _

_ The twelve-year-old girl had arrived at Camelot not two months ago, after her father's tragic and heroic death and so far the young prince was the only person she opened up to. They both liked spending time with each other, even if they were always bickering. They had decided to inspect the left wing of the top floor of the castle, which was barely used for anything. They walked around for a bit, already starting to get bored as they couldn't go into any of the rooms, the reason being that the doors of said rooms were all locked. All except one. Arthur and Morgana looked at each other and smiled simultaneously. They walked in and looked around. It was an ordinary room, not even that big, the only peculiar thing about it was the enormous window which allowed whoever was standing in the room to look at the forest behind the castle and the sky above it. Morgana quickly ran to the only furniture in the room – a kind of bench made from dark wood, placed just before the window, and sat on it. Arthur sat too, and for a few minutes they were both silent, just observing the scenery before them. _

_ -It's really pretty. –Morgana said quietly._

_ -Yeah. Imagine it at night- you could probably see all the stars from here._

_ And just like that, without further discussion, this room became__** their**__ room. They came here every day, some nights too, to watch the stars. _

Or they used to. The night before Morgana's departure for her father's grave, Arthur woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep no matter how much he tried. He got up, eventually, and decided to go to _the room_. He didn't really know why exactly he had thought of it, he hadn't been there for at least three years. The same amount of time he and Morgana had started to drift off from each other… They were still close, but it wasn't the same- not with his prince duties and training and all his other responsibilities and her becoming a proper lady and what not. He missed the way things used to be, but he would never make the first step – that meant having to admit missing her and he would rather let Merlin win in a sword fight than see her smirk. When he got to the door, he was surprised to see a figure gazing at the stars.

-Morgana? What are you doing here?

-Arthur! –she said, visibly startled. –What are you doing here? You haven't set foot in this room for years.

-Couldn't sleep. So you've been coming here?

-Never really stopped.

He walked up to Morgana and sat next to her. She was probably thinking about her dad.

-Remember when we found this place? It seems like a lifetime ago. –she said quietly after a couple of minutes of silence.

-How can I forget? You were such a pain in the neck when you were little.

-Me? A pain in the neck? I think you're mistaking me with yourself again.

-What is keeping you awake?

-Nothing in particular. I've just been thinking…

-About what? -She seemed hesitant –Come on, Morgana, we used to tell each other everything.

-That's the thing- we used to –she half-whispered, looking down her lap.

-I've been thinking a lot about that too, especially lately- I've seen you spend more time with Merlin than me, and I have to say, it hurts –Arthur said, mock pain visible on his face.

-Merlin is a really good friend, I'll let you know. You're lucky to have him.

-I hope there is nothing more between you two, because you know it's impossible for you to- Arthur started, only half-joking when Morgana interrupted him.

-God, I said we're friends not that I'm planning to elope with him.

Arthur looked away, feeling a mixture of embarrassment, relief and something he could not yet identify. He glanced at her one more time and asked her to be careful on her trip next day. Morgana was about make a witty remark about him worrying about her when an idea came to her.

-You could come, you know. Uther will surely let you and you are the only person I actually like talking about my father with so… -she wasn't exactly sure why she wanted him there with her, but she did.

-I will. –Arthur answered without even thinking, a blithe feeling starting to form inside of him. –I'll even bring your friend along.

Morgana laughed and after a last glance at the night sky stood up.

-Great. And thank you. I have to go now, big day tomorrow –she started walking but after a few steeps came back, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, something she hadn't done I years. Blushing, and without giving the prince time to react, she almost dashed off.


End file.
